Battle Nexus!
Anfang Im versteck der Turtles(In Donnies Labor) Donnie:Leute die kraanng komunikationskugel spielt wieder verrückt Leo:Was gibt es denn wieder Raph:Ne neue Kraang Jagd? Mikey:Ich bin für ne Pizza Jagd Raph verpasst Mikey eine Ohrfeige Donnie:Anscheinend kriegen wir gerade nachrichten von sehr viele mutanten Snakefake:Ttturtles kommt.. Kraang Prime:Zum Planeten Nexus wir.. Spider bytez:Stecken hier fest und das ist kein Scherz Rat King:Bitte vertraut uns rettet uns Die Nachrichten gehen zu ende Rahzar:Also ich weiss nicht so recht Karai:Es ist sicher ein Scherz sie wollen uns reinlegen Leo:Nein!Wir werden...sie...retten! Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power!Here We go it's the Lean Green Ninja Team.On The Scence cool teens doing ninja things.So Extreme out the Sewers like laser beams.Get Rocked with the Shell Shocked Pizza Kings!Can't stop these Radical dudes.The Secret of The Ooze made the Chossen Few.Emerge from the Shadows.To make their move.The Good Guys Win and The Bad Guys Loose! (Mondo Gecko,Pizza Face,Kraang Sup Prime,Punk Frogs,Leatherhead,The Makunos,Newtralizer,Mousers,Tiger Claw,Bebop,Rocksteady,Rahzar,Fishface,Karai,Shredder) Leonardo's The Leader in Blue does anything it takes to get his ninja through Donatello is the Fellow has a way with machines Raphael got the most attidude on the Team Michelangelo he's one of a kind,and you know just where to find him when it's Party Time Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need To be one Lean Mean Green inrible team Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power! Folge Im Versteck des Shredders Shredder:Bebop,Rocksteady kommt her Bebop:Sehr wohl mein Lord Shredder:Wir müssen etwas auf den Planeten Nexus erledigen Rocksteady:Schon gut aber wir sind keine Astronauten wie sollen wir durch die Zeitreisen? Shredder:Durch die Kraang Bebop:Naja ich möchte eigentlich kein Deal mit denen ablegen Shredder:Wenn sie uns in eine Falle reinlegen werden die Foot mitkommen und jetzt los wir müssen zu TCRI Bei Den Turtles: Leo:Leute wir müssen zu TCRI wer kommt alles mit? Donnie Karai Raph Mikey Splinter Rahzar Fishface und April sagen:Ich Leo:Na dann kommt schon Karai bereite den Shellraiser vor und Donnie hol alles mit was wir brauchen Die Turtles fahren nun mit dem Shellraiser zu TCRI sie sind drinne angelangt Shredder und seine gefährten kommen nun mit den Drag on Choppers Leo:Shredder? Shredder:Und so sieht man sich wieder Turtles Karai:Du verräter! Shredder:Und meine Tochter ist auch anwesend Karai:Wie schonmal gesagt ich bin nicht deine Tochter!Attacke leute Alle greifen an nur Mikey und Donnie gehen ins TCRI und suchen das Portal zu Nexus Donnie:Irgendein Portal muss zu Nexus führen es scheint ein bunter planet zu sein Mikey:Ist es das hier? Donnie:Wow Mikey du Genie Mikey:Haha danke Donnie:Leute wir haben das Portal gefunden mir nach! Und die Turtles Karai Splinter Rahzar Fishface und April folgen ihm Donnie springt ins Portal die anderen springen nach ihm Doch Shredder hält Rahzar und Fishface auf Shredder:Meine Alten Diener Fishface:Wir sind keine Diener Shredder:Wenn ihr nicht in mindestens 10 Sekunden ins Portal reinspringt bleibt ihr wohl hier Rahzar:Oh oh Rahzar schubst fishface ins Portal und springt nach Shredder:Oh nein dank den Turtles können wir unsre Geschäfte nicht mehr erledigen Bebop:Vertraut uns Meister wir werden sie vernichten wenn sie zurück sind Die Turtles reisen nun und sind in Nexus angekommen Karai:Wooow Leo:Schön nicht? Karai:Ja all diese farben und....ein Fetter Pinker Mutanten Freak Leo:Ey Karai:Das war nicht an dich.Du bist ja nicht Pink Leo:Ah gut den ich dachte.. Karai holt Leos kopf und dreht ihn in Kraang Primes richtung Leo:Oh mein gott ...Karai guck nach Links Karai sieht nun Spider Bytez Karai:Das es so Kruselige Mutanten gibt wusste ich nicht Mikey:Ha du kennst doch pulverizer oder?der wurde zu etwas ganz ekelhaften mutiert aber er wurde dank uns zurückverwandelt Mikey zeigt ein Bild von Pulverizer als Mutant Karai:Okay genug von Mutanten Geredet lasst uns lieber die anderen suchen Raph:Genau Die Turtles rennen zu Kraang Prime Leo:Du siehst ja Pinker aus als Sonst Kraang Prime:Das liegt an der wand Leo schaut hinter Kraang Prime Leo:Stimmt also weisst du wo die anderen mutanten sind? Spider Bytez:Sie weiss es nicht aber ich sie wurden gefangen genommen von einem Mr.X Mikey:Mr. X ja?So hießt du doch damals fishface? Fishface:Das war nur Tarnung halt Spider Bytez:Ich zeige euch wo sie sind kommt aber es ist auch ein unerwartender mutant da Splinter:Na dann kommt Die Turtles und die 2 Mutanten sind beim Gefängnis angekommen Sie Sehen Spy Roach Rat king Snakefake und....Newtralizer Donnie:Newtralizer???Wer tut den ihm sowas an er ist doch gut geworden Raph:Villeicht tun die Kraang ihn das an Leo:Wir müssen alle rausholen aber...zum erstenmal habe ich keinen Plan Splinter:Achte auf deine Gefühle Leonardo Atme Tief durch Leo atmet nun durch Doch dann kommt ein Sehr Starker und Sehr Großer mutant nämlich Slaminatum Leo:Wer bist du? Slaminatum:Also am besten nennst du mich :Slaminatum Mikey:Ich wusste es genau den Namen wollte ich ihn gerade eben verpassen Slaminatum:Schweigt!Ich bin der Bewacher des Gefängnises was habt ihr hier vor? Karai:Wir sind ausversehen hier gelandet wir wissen nicht einmal wo wir sind Leo flüstert zu Karai:Was machst du denn da Karai flüstert zu Leo:Alter ich habe alles unter kontrolle spiel mit Leo:Ja ähm wir haben uns verlaufen irgendwie Leo flüstert zu Donnie:Geh zu den Zellen schnell und hol die Mutanten Donnie:Ja Splinter:Aber da wir schon hier sind ähm.... Leo:Wollten wir... Slaminatum:Ja? Donnie rennt zu den Gefängnissen und lässt alle Mutanten Frei Donnie:Yeah ich bin der Größte Slaminatum:Ihr Lügner! Die Alarme gehen alle Los alle Wachen kommen Leo:Na toll Donnie jetzt kämpfen wir gegen 1000 Soldaten und gegen ein Starken Typ namens Slaminatum Donnie:Sorry tut mir leid ich such ein weg hier raus Leo:Beeil dich Alle Mutanten,Turtles April Karai Splinter Rahzar und Fishface stehen in einem kreis die Wachen kommen immer näher zu den Leo:Ich habe einen Plan leute ihr vernichtet die wachen und ich den Slaminatum Alle:Guter Plan Leo Springt vom Kreis raus und Tritt Slaminatum ins Gesicht Alle Rennen auf die Wachen los Raph:Die sind Stark leute da ist feuer locken wir sie zu es Mikey:Gut Die Rennen alle nun zu das feuer und springen über das feuer die hälfte der Wachen rennt ihnen nach der rest rennt zu Leo Leo:Wirklich?Jetzt muss ich auch noch wachen bekämpfen Donnie:Leute das Portal ist offen Leo:Rennt alle ich mache sie fertig Newtralizer:Nicht dein Ernst Snakefake:Du hast uns doch gerretet Leo:Turtles Mutanten und Menschen geht!! Mikey:Bro Die alle rennen nun und sind vors Portal angekommen Leo schmeisst sein Schwert auf Slaminatum doch er konnte entweichen und entkommt durch ein Anderes Portal doch die Wachen sind noch da Leo:Donnie?Was passiert wenn ich die Energiezelle beschädige? Donnie:Dann fliegt alles in die Luft...mit uns Leo:Geht! Karai:Du denkst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft das worüber ich auch denke leo oder? Leo:...Doch also geht ich überlebe schon Die Anderen springen durchs Portal leo beschädigt die Energiezelle und springt auch raus Alles Explodiert im Planeten Nexus In der Stadt Newtralizer:Danke Leute das ihr uns alle gerettet habt Kraang Prime:Aber das mutanten team hier sind immer noch feinde von euch Leo:Wissen wir wir sehen uns ja alle bald wieder...nur als feinde Im Versteck Im Versteck sitzt Leo Alleine auf der Treppe Karai kommt in der Zeit Karai:Leo?Hast du ein Augenblick? Leo:Klar karai setz dich doch zu mir Karai:Leo?Ich wollte mich bedanken...für all das was du für mich getan hast und ich fand dich im Planeten Nexus ziemlich Tapfer Leo:Ähm wirklich? Karai:Sicher Karai Küsst nun leo Karai:Sag das bitte keinem aber du bist mein Lieblingsbruder Karai geht nun ins bett und Leo stellt sich hin und hat einen Schock Ende